¡Te adoro!
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: —Karin—habló el chico cuando llegó frente de ella, la aludida tomó un poco de aire para responder a todo pulmón la sarta de insultos que seguro Suigetsu le diría—¡Te adoro!, —¡Mira hijo de put… ¿Qué?—su cara se descompuso. Suigetsu sonrió —Nada, sólo que desperté hoy y me di cuenta que te adoraba. Suigetsu/Karin. One-shot.


**¡Te adoro!**

**Resumen:**—Karin—habló el chico cuando llegó frente de ella, la aludida tomó un poco de aire para responder a todo pulmón la sarta de insultos que seguro Suigetsu le diría—¡Te adoro!, —¡Mira hijo de put… ¿Qué?—su cara se descompuso. Suigetsu sonrió —Nada, sólo que desperté hoy y me di cuenta que te adoraba. Suigetsu/Karin. One-shot.

**Pareja:** Karin Uzumaki-Suigetsu Hōzuki.

**Género:** Humor, Romance.

**Disclamer:** Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Aquella mañana fue una de las más tranquilas que se haya visto en Konoha después de la guerra, posiblemente fuera así porque Naruto estaba enfermo en el hospital por haber comido mucho ramen, pero el punto principal es que la paz reinaba en la villa.

Por eso, Karin Uzumaki, aprovechando que su tan 'querido' equipo seguía durmiendo, al menos Suigetsu y Juugo lo estaban –Sasuke posiblemente se encontrara follando con Sakura en alguna habitación del hospital- se levantó con sigilo y salió del apartamento que compartía con 'Taka', o como al Uchiha se le ocurriera llamarlos después, en dirección hacia la azotea de aquél edificio.

Llevaba un libro en su mano que deseaba leer desde hace casi un mes, pero realmente no había tenido ni un momento para sentarse a disfrutar de una buena y relajante lectura por una sencilla y simple razón que tenía nombre y apellido: Naruto Uzumaki.

Bien, expliquemos lo antes expuesto.

Por unos cuantos y extraños giros del destino, durante la cuarta guerra ninja, ella había vuelto a formar equipo con la antigua Taka y terminaron ayudando activamente a vencer a Madara y a Tobi, debido a que Sasuke era muy bipolar y no se decidía a quien iba a destruir.

La verdad, ya le daba igual lo que hiciera el moreno.

Bueno, la conclusión de allí es que Sasuke volvió al camino del bien con ayuda de su ex-compañero de equipo y ya no lo iban a matar por haber formado parte de Akatsuki.

Entonces, cuando finalizó la guerra, la alianza se fortaleció y Naruto, el contenedor del Nueve Colas, tomó el puesto de Hokage debido a la lamentable pérdida de Tsunade Senju. No sin cierto dolor, porque toda lucha deja heridas abiertas, la aldea volvió a sonreír y disfrutar la paz que habían logrado conseguir gracias al sacrificio de muchas personas.

Así fue como ella y su equipo terminaron viviendo en Konoha. La verdad, Sasuke les dijo que hicieran lo que les diera la reverenda gana, pero como realmente no tenían lugar a donde ir, y el nuevo Hokage estaba más que gustoso a aceptarlos, pues decidieron quedarse en esa humilde villa.

Claro, había gente que no los quería, pero ellos no eran moneditas de oro para agradarles a todo el mundo. Sakura Haruno, una de las compañeras de Sasuke, les había dicho que ignoraran y formaran su vida tranquila.

Ahora bien, en una de las tantas reuniones que tenían junto con los antiguos compañeros de Sasuke, el último Uchiha con vida hizo un comentario que puso su nuevo y tranquilo mundo patas arriba.

—Dobe, ¿qué sabes tú del Clan Uzumaki?

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno, mi mamá me dijo que son del país del Remolino, pero ya no existe y que los pocos que sobrevivieron se dispersaron por los países ninjas—el rubio se había encogido de hombros—Pero no sé más, ¿por qué la pregunta?

Sasuke la señaló, logrando que ella alzara una ceja, antes de decir.

—Porque ella es descendiente de los Uzumaki—Naruto y ella abrieron los ojos en señal de sorpresa antes de mirarse—Así que…

—¿Q-qué estás diciendo, Sasuke-kun?—preguntó ella escéptica.

Realmente nunca se había imaginado eso. Sus padres, antes de que su aldea fuera destruida, jamás mencionaron nada respecto a ese tema.

—Kabuto me dijo que…—Sasuke iba a comenzar, sorprendentemente, a explicar su extraña revelación –supuso que se debía a los varios tragos de más en su organismo, porque Karin no hallaba otra razón lógica para que hablara más de dos palabras- antes de que el rubio chillara de felicidad, cortando la frase de Sasuke, para seguidamente saltar sobre ella y abrazarla, mientras exclamaba cosas que casi hacían reventar sus tímpanos:

—¡Familia, 'ttebayo!

¿Acaso el maldito de Sasuke quería darle otra razón para odiarlo?

Luego de eso, Naruto, su autoproclamado primo, comenzó a acosarla todos los días mientras exclamaba a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que la adoraba y que era la mejor prima que el mundo le pudiera haber dado –a pesar de que sólo se conocieran desde hace posiblemente menos de un año-

—¡Prima Karin, vamos a ir a comer ramen, 'ttebayo!

—¡Prima Karin, acompáñame a comprarle un regalo a Hinata!

—¡Prima Karin, ayúdame a ubicar al teme, desapareció misteriosamente con Sakura-chan y no sé dónde pudieran estar!

—¡Prima Karin, hagamos algo divertido!

—¡Prima Karin, abrázame!

—¡PRIMA KARIN…!

Sí, el rubio se había convertido en un molesto acosador que no la dejaba respirar ni un momento. Y, como el imbécil poseía el modo sabio, siempre lograba encontrarla aún cuando ella se escondía.

Cabe aclarar que, generalmente, su habilidad para ocultar su presencia fallaba cuando lo usaba también en Sasuke y Sakura mientras hacían sus cochinadas. No la malentiendan, Karin no los deseaba ayudar, sólo que no quería ni imaginarse el lloriqueo con el que vendría Naruto a ella si llegaba a pillar a sus amigos en plena acción.

Ya le bastaba con oír lo mucho que amaba a su Hinata.

Sí, bueno, le agradaba un poco la idea de tener a un posible familiar cerca, pero Naruto lograba cruzar los extremos de su paciencia, esos que solo Suigetsu Hōzuki podía traspasar con nada más su presencia.

Bueno, aunque últimamente, Hōzuki generalmente ya no se acercaba mucho a ella gracias a Naruto.

—Mira, cara de pez—había comenzado el Uzumaki en una oportunidad donde Suigetsu comenzó a molestarla y el rubio estaba cerca—Vuelves si quiera a dirigir un insulto hacia mi prima y te voy a meter un rasengan por el culo, ¿estamos claro?

Y como su compañero sabe hasta dónde llegar, pues había captado la cosa velozmente.

Ahora, apenas y le hablaba, lo cual la ponía un poco nostálgica porque extrañaba –aunque nunca lo diría en voz alta- las tan famosas peleas en la que ellos dos eran protagonistas mientras que Juugo sólo suspiraba y Sasuke los ignoraba.

Suspiró un poco mientras observaba la vista que le ofrecía el bonito edificio en el que habitaba. Como Naruto había enfermado el día anterior, tenía que aprovechar ese pequeño respiro antes de que el rubio apareciera de la nada con una 'excelente' idea para unificar 'lazos familiares'

—Bien, paz y tranquilidad—sonrió un poco mientras tomaba asiento en el suelo y se disponía a abrir su libro.

Así fue como terminó perdida en aquél encantador escrito, que había conseguido en la biblioteca de Konoha, cuando su sexto sentido se activo. Alguien se dirigía hacia la azotea.

Frunció el ceño al reconocer claramente el chakra de su 'tan querido' compañero de equipo. Suigetsu estaba subiendo los últimos escalones que le faltaban para llegar hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Seguro el maldito venía a molestarla, aprovechando que Naruto no se encontraba cerca y tampoco había muchas posibilidades que se materializara de la nada para clavarle el prometido rasengan.

Karin analizó un poco la situación, y pensó que, si el dientes de tiburón la jodia de más, siempre podría recurrir a su 'amadísimo' primo para que saldara cuentas con Suigetsu. Una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en sus labios al imaginarse la escena de Naruto corriendo detrás del Hōzuki con un rasengan en las manos.

Sí, con eso se desquitaría todas las que el bastardo le debía.

La puerta de la azotea se abrió, dando paso a un galante Suigetsu con su típica sonrisa de flirteo. Se había despertado esa mañana con ganas de hablar un rato a Karin, pero al no encontrarla en ninguna parte del apartamento supuso que había salido a 'darse un respiro' de su agobiante supuesto primo.

Naruto estaba enfermo y él no iba a desaprovechar esa oportunidad para acercarse a la pelirroja sin el temor de sufrir un ataque devastador para su sexy anatomía.

Tal como había pensado, Karin se encontraba en la azotea, sentada en el piso con un libro entre sus manos. No había volteado a verlo a pesar de que ella ya habría notado su presencia del hacía rato.

Con las manos en los bolsillos, caminó hasta donde ella se encontraba.

—Karin—habló el chico cuando estuvo frente de ella. La aludida tomó un poco de aire para responder, a todo pulmón, la sarta de insultos que seguro Suigetsu le diría—¡Te adoro!

—¡Mira hijo de put… ¿Qué?—la cara de la pelirroja se descompuso ante la semejante declaración del dientes de tiburón.

Suigetsu sonrió del medio lado, bastante divertido con la reacción de la pelirroja.

—Nada, sólo que desperté hoy y me di cuenta que te adoraba—aclaró.

Karin parpadeó confundida, sus mejillas tomaron una leve coloración rojiza.

—¡¿Qué mierda fumaste hoy, tiburón?!—chilló mientras que se incorporaba de un salto.

—¡Oye!—exclamó ofendido—¡Vengo a decirte que te adoro y tú me sales con insultos!

—¡Cállate, imbécil, si lo que vienes es a pedirme dinero pues vete clarito que ni un centavo te daré!

—¡¿Y por qué coño me humillaría tanto para pedirte pasta?!—Suigetsu la miró desafiante—¡Yo sé que tienes un primo que despilfarra los fondos de la aldea en ramen, en su novia y en ti, pero eso no significa que te vaya a pedir algo, zanahoria andante!

—¡Infeliz!—respondió ella, dándole un certero golpe en la cabeza. Suigetsu soltó una maldición—¡Ya me arruinaste mi mañana!

Karin dio media vuelta dispuesta a salir de allí cuando la jovial risa del 'sushi andante' la detuvo. Parpadeando confundida, lo encaró con una ceja alzada.

¿Acaso el golpe había sido muy fuerte para su pobre intento de cerebro?

—¿Y tú de qué te ríes?—preguntó irritada.

—Nada, nada—respondió el chico mientras se sobaba la parte afectada—Es sólo que extrañaba esto.

—¿Esto?

—Sí, ya sabes, las peleas, los golpes, los apodos y todo lo que generalmente hacíamos antes de que tu primo me amenazara—admitió Suigetsu.

Karin se mordió el labio.

—Si no te pasaras conmigo, posiblemente a Naruto no le importara—comentó cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno, pero no es culpa mía que sea tan fácil y divertido irritarte.

—No tientes tu suerte, sushi andante—la pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír de medio lado. Sí, tenía razón, de cierta forma, su tan extraña relación era divertida—Mi primo es bastante sobreprotector.

—Ah, ¿y ahora vas a ir a chismearle?—preguntó con una sonrisa, mientras que se acercaba peligrosamente hacia la chica.

—Posiblemente—respondió la mujer cuando estuvo prácticamente cara a cara con el tiburón.

—Y si te beso, ¿también se lo dirías?

Karin parpadeó confundida, ¿había oído bien? Pero no le dio tiempo de analizar aquello cuando la boca de Suigetsu chocó con la suya. No pasó mucho antes de que sus labios correspondieran con la misma intensidad del muchacho.

—¿Te había dicho que te adoro?—preguntó cuando se separó de ella.

La pelirroja sonrió.

—Tal vez, pero estoy dispuesta a oírlo las veces que desees decírmelo.

—Bien, pues te adoro, zanahoria andante, a pesar de que eres muy chillona.

Karin abrió la boca para continuar aquella rara declaración cuando sintió alguien con un instinto asesino bastante grande.

—Mira que, el cara de pez está aprovechándose de mi prima mientras yo no estoy, 'ttebayo—Naruto tenía una sonrisa forzada.

Ambos chicos abrieron los ojos en sorpresa, mierda, no lo habían sentido llegar.

—Na-Naruto—habló el peli azul con cierto nerviosismo—¿Qué tal te fue en el hospital?

—Lo mejor que te puede ir cuando encuentras a tu mejor amigo y a tu casi hermana follando en la oficina de la última—Karin suspiró al oír eso—Y venir a comentar ese hecho con tu prima y encontrarla con un pervertido aprovechándose de ella.

—Oh, pero vamos—Suigetsu habló en tono burlón—No es para tanto, lo de Sasuke y Sakura lo sabía media aldea.

—Corre, Suigetsu—fue la sencilla respuesta de Naruto.

—P-pero…—el peli azul suspiró—Está bien—aceptó antes de correr y comenzar a saltar de edificio en edificio.

—Y tú—Naruto ahora la llamó—Hablaremos de esto después, señorita—aseguró antes de ponerse a perseguir a su víctima.

Karin suspiró, pero no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. Bueno, si Suigetsu sobrevivía, ya podría decirle que ella también lo adoraba en una extraña y retorcida manera.

**Fin.**

* * *

**A/N:** La verdad es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, así que sean amables conmigo y díganme, ¿qué tal les pareció? Espero que puedan dejarme un lindo review.

Un beso.

Ama-chan off!


End file.
